Johnny alternate world
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: Johnny and Dukey once again snuck into another portal that lead to an alternate place.


One day at the Test House, Johnny and Dukey are at their room feeling bored.

Johnny said, "Man, I'm bored. What do you think we should do?"

Dukey said, "Hmm, we could go skateboarding."

Johnny said, "Nah. We did that already."

Dukey said, "How about studying?"

Johnny said, "Dude, you know I hate studying."

Dukey said, "Okay, how about video games?"

Johnny said, "Nah, I beat all the game level."

Dukey said, "Well I'm all out of ideas."

Johnny said, "Hmm. Wanna go bug my sisters."

Dukey said, "I suppose."

So Johnny and Dukey went to Susan and Mary lab.

Johnny said, "Hello psycho sisters."

Susan and Mary said, "Go away Johnny."

Johnny said, "What are you working on?"

Mary said, "Well if you must know. We're working on a portal that lead to an alternate universe."

Dukey said, "Uh, aren't those portal the same portal we fell into last time."

Susan said, "Yes, but this portal can take more effective than the one you went into."

Johnny said, "Wow, I wonder what it likes to take a peak in there."

Mary said, "Forget it Johnny. We already send you through many portal a lot."

Susan said, "So, I suggest you get out before something bad happen."

Johnny said, "Or, maybe just a tiny peak and then-"

Mary said, "Johnny, no."

As Johnny peak through, he accidently got sucked into the portal. Dukey went in after him. Later, the portal closes.

Susan said, "Oh no."

Mary said, "Great, now we gotta get them back before dad realized that he's gone.

Susan said, "Okay, here a plan. I'll go stall dad and ask him when dinner is and you figure out how to open the portal."

Mary said, "Got it."

So the twins got right to work. Meanwhile, Johnny and Dukey landed right in front of their house.

Johnny said, "Man, what happened?"

Dukey said, "I think we landed right in front of our house."

Johnny said, "Yeah, but why would Susan and Mary portal lead us here?"

Dukey said, "Well I don't know, but I do know that I'm gonna watch TV and not freak out and think that we're in another alternate world."

Johnny said, "Uh Dukey, I think they say that this was an alternate universe."

Dukey said, "Whatever."

As Johnny and Dukey got in the house, their dad was standing by the hallway.

Dad said, "Hi son."

Johnny said, "Hey dad, what up."

Dad said, "Oh I'm off to visit some clients from work. Then I'll buy you candies and all the video games you want."

Johnny said, "Wait, what?"

Dad said, "Yep. Oh and tell your mother what we're having for dinner okay."

So Johnny's dad left. Johnny was confused and said, "What just happened?"

Dukey said, "I don't know. Your dad would never go to a client. He doesn't even work and did he just say he was gonna buy you candies and video games."

Johnny said, "I think he did and it great."

Dukey said, "No it not great. This is an alternate world."

Johnny said, "So."

Dukey said, "So, who know what kind of dangerous scheme is gonna happen?"

Johnny said, "Dude, don't be so dramatic."

Dukey said, "I am not dramatic. I just don't think we should stay here in this dangerous world."

Johnny said, "So, what the worst that can happen?"

Soon, Johnny as hit by some mud. He shrieked and said, "Hey, who did that?"

Evil Dukey said, "Muhahahahahahahahaa!"

Dukey said, "Huh? I don't like that sound of that."

Evil Dukey said, "It is I, evil Dukey."

Johnny said, "Whoa. An evil you."

Dukey said, "Wait, why would I be the evil one?"

Johnny said, "Well, you are always soft."

Dukey said, "I am not."

Johnny said, "Then how come everytime trouble comes and you always freak out?"

Dukey said, "That not soft. I just don't like something bad happening."

Evil Dukey said, "Silence. Prepare to meet my wrath."

Evil Dukey pulled out a freeze ray.

Johnny said, "Hey, is that Brain Freezer freeze ray?"

Evil Dukey said, "SILENCE!"

So Evil Dukey pointed the freeze ray toward Johnny and Dukey. The two ran away from him and he started chasing him. Soon, they lost him.

Johnny said, "Man, I think we lost him."

Dukey said, "Johnny, I think I know what's going on here."

Johnny said, "What?"

Dukey said, "That portal that we land into lead us to an alternate universe."

Johnny said, "Whoa."

Dukey said, "And now we gotta find our way back."

Johnny said, "Aw come on, we just got here."

Dukey said, "No way, everytime we land in a portal, we get into some kind of trouble."

Johnny said, "Dude, your paranoid dog. Beside, in an alternate world, everything is the opposite and that's including free steak."

Dukey said, "Wait, did you say free steak?"

Johnny said, "Yep and if you stay here, you can have all the steak you want."

Dukey said, "Oh, you play dirty Johnny."

Johnny said, "Right. Come on, let go hit the arcade."

So Johnny and Dukey went to the arcade. When they got there, they saw Wacko at the cash register.

Johnny said, "Huh?"

Dukey said, "Why is Wacko working at the arcade?"

Johnny said, "I don't know, but I bet he is up to no good. Come on."

So the two went to Wacko. He saw two customer and said, "Ah, welcome to the arcade. How may I help you?"

Johnny said, "Alright Wacko spill it."

Wacko said, "Spill what?"

Dukey said, "We know that you're using the kids in the arcade so you can make money in order to take over Porkbelly."

Wacko said, "What? That is not true. As you can see, I respect kids and I love them for who they are."

Johnny said, "Really."

Wacko said, "Yeah."

Dukey whispered and said, "Johnny, I think in this world, Wacko is nicer to kids than our world."

Johnny said, "Oh, now I get it."

Wacko said, "So what do you boys want anyway?"

Johnny said, "Oh nothing. We're just walking around."

Dukey said, "Yeah. Well, we gotta go."

So Johnny and Dukey left the arcade.

Dukey said, "Well, that was weird."

Johnny said, "Yeah, Wacko is nice now. What else is the opposite?"

Dukey said, "I think we should walk around and find out."

So Johnny and Dukey took a scroll around Porkbelly to see what else have change. Soon, they spotted Mr. Mittens.

Johnny said, "Hey look, it Mr. Mittens."

They both went toward him.

Dukey said, "Hey Mr. Mittens."

Mr. Mittens turned around and saw a dog. He shrieked and ran away.

Johnny said, "Whoa, what with him?"

Albert said, "Hello men."

Dukey said, "Hey Albert. Why did Mr. Mittens ran away from us?"

Albert said, "Oh he's just scared of dogs."

Johnny said, "Mittens, scared of dogs. That is so funny."

Altert said, "Yes, it funny, but he hate dogs so much that when he sees one he tried to commit suicide."

Johnny said, "Whoa."

Dukey said, "Okay, I think Johnny is too young to hear this."

Johnny said, "Right, see ya later Albert."

So Johnny and Dukey left to see what else is the opposite. Soon, they saw Brain Freezer, but without his robot body.

Johnny said, "Brain Freezer, is that you?"

Brain Hotter said, "Hi. Oh and I'm not Brain Freezer, I'm the Brain Hotter."

Dukey said, "Brain Hotter, really."

Brain Hotter said, "Yeah. I open a free hot steak around here."

Dukey said, "Did you just say free hot steak?"

Brain Hotter said, "Yep. Would you like some."

Johnny said, "Well I guess we are a little hungry."

Dukey said, "Yeah, me too."

So Brain Hotter took Johnny and Dukey to the free hot steak store. As the two saw many of hot steak, they began eating as many as they can.

Johnny said, "Wow Brain Hotter, this steak of yours is great."

Dukey said, "Yeah, it awesome."

Brain Hotter said, "Thanks. I make lots of money here."

Johnny said, "Wow. This place is awesome. I never wanna leave."

Soon, Evil Johnny and Dukey came and smiled evilly.

Johnny said, "And I spoke too soon didn't I."

Brain Hotter said, "Hey, how dare you break into my store?"

Evil Dukey said, "Silent Brain Hotter and give us all the steak in the store."

Brain Hotter said, "Forget it. I will not give anything to that evildoer with his ugly sidekick."

Evil Johnny said, "Oh yeah. Alright bees, attack."

Dukey said, "Wait, bees."

The bees started attacking the store."

Johnny said, "Run dog."

So Johnny and Dukey started running away from the bees. Soon, they hit Dark Vegan.

Dark Vegan said, "Hey, watch where you're going."

Johnny said, "Oh, sorry Dark Vegan. Hey, how come you're the same one from the old Vegan?"

Dark Vegan said, "What are you talking about old Vegan?"

Dukey said, "Well you used to live in your own planet, you came here to destroy us, almost destroyed the Earth, wears the same suit, and you loves toast."

Dark Vegan said, "Well I hate toast, I never wanted to destroy you or the Earth, I was born here and yes I do wear the same suit."

Johnny said, "Whoa, things are different."

Dark Vegan said, "So how are things in your world? How do I looked like?"

Dukey said, "Pretty much the same, only the opposite part that is."

Dark Vegan said, "Yeah, well I gotta go now, bye."

So Dark Vegan left.

Dukey said, "Okay Johnny, I think it time for us to go back to our own world."

Johnny said, "Aw come on Dukey, do we have to?"

Dukey said, "Yes. Remember the last time we shrunk and went to a parallel world."

Johnny said, "That's different dog. Beside, I think I'll like it here."

Dukey said, "But if we stay here, our world and this world will collapse together."

Johnny said, "Alright, this is bad. To the lab."

So Johnny and Dukey went to the lab, as they got there, it wasn't the same lab. It was an attic.

Johnny said, "Uh, where the lab go?"

Dukey said, "Oh no."

Johnny said, "What?"

Dukey said, "Well, the Susan and Mary from this world is not the smart one. So no smarter sisters means no labs. So we're stuck here."

Johnny said, "Hmm, wait I know where we can find another lab."

Dukey said, "Don't tell me it at Bling Bling lab."

Johnny said, "Well that is the only lab we got."

Dukey said, "But how are we gonna get there? We can't get mutant power or use the sub to get there."

Johnny said, "I don't know, but we'll think of something."

Meanwhile, Mary tried to figure out how to get the patrol open.

Mary said, "Man, this is so hard."

Susan said, "Mary, dad said that dinner start in ten minute."

Mary said, "Ten minute, oh dear. How are we gonna get Johnny out?"

Susan said, "Hmm, wait, remember when we have Johnny in another universe and we use the computer to get him out."

Mary said, "Yeah and we just have to press z and the portal will open and we can bring him back."

So they went to open the portal. Meanwhile, Johnny and Dukey are still thinking of a way to get back to their own world.

Johnny said, "Man, I can't think of something we can do to get back."

Dukey said, "You know we could do something until Susan and Mary finds out how to bring us out."

Johnny said, "Hmm, I know. Let play Uncle."

Dukey said, "What? No. The last time we played it, we destroy the house."

Johnny said, "Aw come on. My sisters are not here, so we can just do regular stuff."

Dukey said, "How about truth or dare? That sound fun."

Johnny said, "Sure. Truth or dare."

Dukey said, "Truth."

Johnny said, "Is it true that you love Missy?"

Dukey blushed and said, "Uh, maybe."

Johnny said, "I thought so."

Dukey said, "Okay then, truth or dare."

Johnny said, "Dare."

Dukey said, "I dare you to eat this brussel sprout."

Johnny said, "What? I will not."

Dukey said, "What the matter Johnny? Chicken."

Johnny shivered and sighed. "Fine."

Johnny quickly at the brussel sprout.

Dukey said, "How did it taste?"

Johnny said, "Horrible."

Dukey said, "I thought so."

Johnny said, "Okay, mine turn. Truth or dare."

Dukey said, "Dare."

Johnny said, "I dare you to rub this fleas around your belly."

Dukey said, "What? I can't do that. Dogs are suppose to get rid of fleas not rub it on themselves."

Johnny said, "Are you chicken?"

Dukey sighed and said, "Fine."

Dukey picked up the fleas and rub it on himself.

Dukey said, "There, happy."

Johnny said, "Yep and this is actually kind of fun."

Dukey said, "Yeah, fun and dangerous."

Johnny said, "Why do you always say that everything we do is dangerous?"

Dukey said, "Well everytime we go on adventures or have to save the world from dangerous stunt, we get trapped, steel, shot, smash, hit, crack, and hurt."

Johnny said, "You're paranoid dog. I mean, it not like we get hurt all the time."

Dukey said, "We do anyway."

Soon, the portal appear and Susan and Mary quickly grabbed Johnny and Dukey and bought them back home.

Johnny said, "What the?"

Dukey said, "Hey, we're back."

Susan said, "Yes and I hope you two learn something."

Johnny said, "Uh, never go into an alternate portal."

Mary said, "And, never go in any portal without our permissions."

Johnny said, "Right."

Dukey said, "Well, at least we're safe now."

Johnny said, "Yeah, see ya."

So Johnny and Dukey left the lab and had a great time on their adventure.

The End.


End file.
